43
Bill admits he would do anything to protect Elizabeth. He suspects Sam has some special knowledge. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. I live and work in this great and gloomy house, where my life and destiny are bound to the whims of the Collins family, just as is the life of everyone who lives or works in Collinsport. Maggie and Bill talk about the Sam/Burke/Roger debacle. Victoria comes in and Malloy leaves in a rush. Maggie tells Victoria that her pop (whom Victoria doesn't know she's met) declined about 10 years ago after a big art sale... to someone she doesn't know. Malloy has a 20-year-old secret and he and Joe commiserate. Victoria is invited to Maggie's for dinner. Victoria leaves and Sam enters. Sam goes to the Blue Whale in pursuit of Malloy. Were Bill and Elizabeth an item? Sounds like it, until a smooth talker stole her away. Bill and Sam chat about the accident. Memorable quotes : Bill: Maggie, I like your father and I'm worried about him. : Maggie: I think you're worried too much. : Bill: Do you, uh... You'd want to help him if you thought he was in any kind of trouble, wouldn't you? : Maggie: Mr. Malloy, I think every member of the Evans family was born already in trouble. On some of us, it just doesn't show as much. ---- : Maggie: I think Mr. Malloy has bad news for everybody. You know, like that little comic strip character that walks around with a dark cloud over his head? : Victoria: Except that his bad news is funny. Dramatis personae * ← Frank Schofield as Bill Malloy → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * ← Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney → (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * Outdoor footage of a car driving by the Collinsport Inn is used. Story * Joe refers to the Blue Whale bartender as "Punchy". * Maggie mentions a cartoon character with a permanent cloud over his head. This would appear to refer to the character of from cartoons by . * Bill refers to Collinsport as a township. * Bill talks about 20 years ago having had a problem dealing with Elizabeth when Elizabeth and Paul Stoddard became a couple. He says he didn't do anything about the problem until it was too late. * Bill appears to be in on the Burke Devlin manslaughter/car driving situation. * 10 years ago Sam sold some of his paintings for money. * In 1966, the price of a cup of coffee at the Collinsport Inn restaurant was a dime (10 cents USD). * Laura Collins is mentioned by name for the first time. * TIMELINE: It was last night when Joe arrived at Collinwood drunk. It's late when Victoria leaves Maggie at the Collinsport Inn. It was that afternoon when Sam went to Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Maggie talks to Bill, actress Kathryn Leigh Scott drops a donut off a plate and doesn't pick it up. * Bill says it was "last night" when he last met with Sam, however it was that same morning when Bill visited. * When Bill Malloy leaves the hotel diner after talking with Victoria, Victoria's glass of soda is full. When the scene resumes a substantial amount of soda has been drunk but only a second has passed since the commercial break when Malloy left and Maggie sits in his chair. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 43 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 430043